En manos de un capricho
by Annell Ivanov
Summary: La última esperanza de los que se oponen a Galbatorix es un misterio del que ni Oromis, Islazandí o Nasuada tienen mucha información. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando esa esperanza sólo se mueve por intereses personales, ninguno especialmente noble? STAND-BY
1. Chapter 1

1**En manos de un capricho.**

**Libro: **Eragon & Eldest

**Advertencias: **UA, Universo Alterno.Es decir, me voy a meter cada fumada... Pero nada comparado con la película, que no cunda el pánico.

**Sumario: **La última esperanza de los que se oponen a Galbatorix es un secreto del que ni siquiera Oromis, Islazandí o Nasuada tienen mucha información. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando esa esperanza sólo se mueve por intereses personales, ninguno especialmente noble?

**Disclaimer: **Si la trilogía de "El legado" me perteneciera, habría slash puro y duro entre Eragon y Murtagh; en lugar de encajes, Nasuada habría mandado hacer algodones de azúcar y Arya sería más carismática... ¡Además, yo sería hombre y tendría veinti-tantos años! No, definitivamente, El legado no es mío..

* * *

Ya hacía dos semanas que el huevo había eclosionado, y la criatura seguía sin nombre. Empty suspiró mientras miraba al dragón, cuyo tamaño doblaba al de un gato doméstico.

– ¿Qué eres?– le preguntó por doceava vez en un día. Acercó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza llena de escamas, pero la criatura se le adelantó, estirando el cuello para acabar con la distancia entre la mano de Empty y su cráneo– Bueno, es obvio que eres un dragón... Aun sin nombre...

La habitación de Empty no era especialmente grande, y al principio le había venido bien para esconder a su nueva mascota, pero al pasar la primera semana se dio cuenta de que si su dragón seguía creciendo, pronto no cabría ni en su departamento.

Había conseguido esconder bien a la criatura, desde que permanecía en el huevo, dado que su madre trabajaba desde temprano hasta tarde para mantenerlas a las dos con esa vida de lujos y comodidades. Una vida que, desde que Empty empezó a tomar conciencia del mundo, le parecía vacía y aburrida.

Hasta que encontró al ser que en ese mismo momento se intentaba subir a su mesa y le desordenaba los papeles.

– Eh, quieto– le dijo al tiempo que lo cogía en brazos.

Los pinchos que tenía desde la nuca hasta la cola aun eran suaves, pero se iban endureciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tenían una tonalidad de purpura asombrosamente oscuro y brillante, al igual que las escamas, que en gran medida alcanzaban el negro. A Empty le gustaba esa combinación, pues ella misma tenía el pelo negro, y gustaba de ponerse lentillas de color púrpura. Los ojos de su dragón, en cambio, no necesitaban lentillas para alcanzar ese maravilloso color.

La chica se sentó en la cama y liberó al dragón de su abrazo. Este, sin embargo, se arrebujó en el regazo de Emtpy, escondiendo la cabeza dentro de su jersey, en busca de calor. Ella rió y, mientras le acariciaba el lomo, evocó en su mente el día en que encontró el huevo.

Había sido en miércoles, lo recordaba bien. Bajo su impermeable negro, la figura de la chica parecía un fantasma que se inflaba y desinflaba con el viento y la lluvia. Empty había salido, cesta de la compra en mano, para disfrutar del tiempo. La idea de comprar era sólo una excusa.

Entonces escuchó a algunos niños gritar. Salieron corriendo, como una manada de cervatillos asustados. Eran niños entre ocho y doce años que Empty conocía porque vivían en el mismo barrio, y los veía pasear con sus madres de vez en cuando.

Huían entre gritos de una arboleda de varios hectómetros de árboles muy unidos y arbustos. Empty se detuvo a medio camino. No había ningún adulto cerca con esa lluvia y los niños ya habían desaparecido. Impulsada por una curiosidad morbosa, se encaminó hacia la arboleda.

Los niños le habían dejado un claro sendero de arbustos, ramas y césped aplastado para seguir, pero a pesar de ello, avanzar le resultaba difícil entre tanta planta. La lluvia y el viento silbaban en sus oídos, confundiéndola un poco.

Siguió avanzando, manchándose las botas negras de barro. Una roca traicionera la hizo caer, ensuciándose las rodillas, las manos y los bajos del impermeable. Su cara fue salpicada y entonces se preguntó si valía la pena todo eso. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de adentrarse en la arboleda llena de barro y porquería sólo por unos chiquillos asustados?

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Cuando lo _sintió_.

Era una vibración. O una agitación en el aire. Era algo que provocaba un sonido agudo, suave... Lo suficiente para que Empty pudiera escucharlo. No estaba demasiado lejos.

_Entonces sí hay algo_, pensó.

Aun sin ponerse de pie, aguzó el oído. Había algo en el sonido que le resultaba hipnótico, atrayente. Casi parecía demandar su atención. Sujetándose a un tronco, Empty se incorporó. La capucha del impermeable se le había caído, y la lluvia corría por su cara y cuello, haciendo que los largos mechones de pelo alisado se pegaran a su cara.

En cualquier otra situación, se habría puesto histérica por la hora y media derrochada en plancharse el pelo para que después se le mojara. En cualquier otra situación. En ese momento, el llamado del sonido ocupaba su mente. Dio un paso tembloroso, luego otro, después otro y otro...

No contó los pasos que dio hasta que se detuvo delante de un arbusto. El sonido seguía siendo bajo, pero insistente. La llamaba de forma incansable desde...

¿abajo?

Con las manos tapadas por el impermeable negro, Empty retiró los arbustos y descubrió una enorme gema de color púrpura oscuro. La gema vibraba al mismo tiempo que el sonido en la mente de Empty.

Embelesada, la muchacha se arrodilló para observar de cerca la gema. Era completamente lisa al tacto, como si la hubiesen tallado maestros artesanos. La vibración aumentó, causando que Empty diera un respingo.

Entonces sonó su toque de queda persona. Un rayo surcó el cielo, haciendo que la muchacha razonara que debía volver a casa antes que su madre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, guardó la gema en la cesta de la compra, volvió a taparse con el impermeable y emprendió a la marcha.

Tropezó más de una vez, las pequeñas ramas de los arbustos arañaban sus piernas y el barro la salpicaba a cada paso fuerte que daba. Pero nada de eso importaba. La gema, que continuaba vibrando dentro de la cesta mientras la presionaba con su torso, ocupaba toda su mente.

Agradeció profundamente el final de la arboleda y las calles desiertas. De vez en cuando pasaba un coche, pero ninguno reparaba en la chica de pelo negro que corría con su cesta de la compra debajo de un gran impermeable negro.

La llegada a casa fue suave como la seda. No había ni un alma en el vestíbulo de su edificio, el ascensor no se detuvo hasta llegar a la octava planta y las luces de casa estaban apagadas al entrar. El salón de la casa estaba en completo silencio, excepto por el ruido que emitía la gema. Empty presionó el interruptor y el salón quedó iluminado. Depositó cuidadosamente la cesta en la mesa del comedor y... casi se muere del infarto cuando repiqueteó el timbre del teléfono.

_Sólo será un instante_, pensó mientras lanzaba una mirada dudosa a la gema.

Era su madre, para avisarle que llegaría tarde. Como siempre, quiso responderle Empty, pero sabía que si el trabajo la tenía muy ocupada no era culpa de su madre. No tenía por qué hacerla sufrir innecesariamente. Y no tenía ganas de soltar una larga explicación de cómo había encontrado la gema si su madre llegaba y escuchaba la suave vibración.

A su vuelta al salón, Empty descubrió de la peor forma posible que la gema era hueca. Porque estaba en el suelo, destrozada.

El color huyó de sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba y cogía los trozos, que en esos momentos estaban mojados por una sustancia pegajosa. Ella estaba segura de que había dejado la gema lejos de los bordes de la mesa. ¿Cómo podía haberse caído?

Fue mientras recogía los trozos de su precioso hallazgo cuando lo vio. Era del tamaño de un gatito, pero desde luego, no era un gatito. Empty fue a gritar, pero la garganta se le había secado de puro horror. Independientemente del miedo que la corroía, una parte de su cerebro empezó a atar cabos. La gema no era una gema; era un huevo. Y había estado vibrando porque estaba a punto de eclosionar.

La criatura resultante era un –Empty tenía que admitirlo– simpático dragoncito de tonos violáceos muy oscuros. El líquido amniótico escurría tanto por los pequeños pinchos de su lomo como por la frágil membrana de las alas, y debía de ser la sustancia pegajosa que cubría los trozos de huevo. De no haber estado tan asustada, Empty habría sentido un poquito de asco.

El dragón miraba a Empty con curiosidad. Cuando ella retrocedió, aun arrodillada en el suelo, el dragón agitó animadamente la cabeza y la cola, acercándose a ella.

– ¡No!– le gritó Empty arrastrándose hacia atrás– ¡No te acerques!

Fue en vano, el dragón se movió torpemente hacia ella. La parte racional de Empty le decía que aquello no podía estar pasando, que los dragones no existían, que huyera... La irracional, en cambio, la invitaba a dejar que el dragón la tocara. En medio de la confusión, su cuerpo no reaccionó lo suficientemente deprisa, y el dragón tocó con su pequeño morro su pierna, ahí donde la bota dejaba de proteger la piel, encima de la tibia.

Al momento de entrar en contacto, el medio se esfumó de Empty. Una cálida sensación inundó su ser, y se sintió inmediatamente vinculada a la criaturilla. Un afecto irracional se apoderó de ella, y la decidió para quedarse con el animal.

Pero por encima de todo el cariño, tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera en experimentar todo aquello. No la primera; pero, tal vez, sí la última.

* * *

Eragon y Saphira, junto con Arya, miraron a Nasuada, en silencio. Aun permanecían cansados por la batalla en los Llanos Ardientes, y Eragon ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar su condición como hijo de Durza y hermano menor de Murtagh.

Encima, en medio de la vorágine de sentimientos, Nasuada los había llamado para confiarles un secreto tan preciado que la líder de los vardenos les había pedido que insonorizaran su tienda con tantos hechizos conocieran.

Nasuada, sentada en la esquina de su escritorio, juntó las manos encima de su regazo. Estaba claramente nerviosa, sensación que no le era familiar. Ordenó sus pensamientos dispersos y se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a empezar.

– Bien... Este secreto me lo revelaron cuando me convertí en la líder de los vardenos.. Es algo que sólo mi padre Ajihad, la reina Islazandí, el fallecido y honorable rey Hotgar y yo conocíamos...– Eragon tuvo la sensación de que Oromis, excluido de la lista de Nasuada, también conocía el secreto que le iba a ser revelado. Saphira se mostró de acuerdo con él cuando le transmitió sus pensamientos–. Es algo que los dos debéis saber ahora que Galbatorix tiene a otro Jinete a su servicio...

Lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta de su tienda. Aunque sabía que estaba insonorizada, y había apostado una docena de soldados para que no se les molestara, se mostraba reticente a revelar ese secreto en aquella situación. Pero el tiempo urgía.

– Durante la Caída– comenzó a narrar–, la desesperación por salvar alguna esperanza para Alagaësia llevó a una dragona a entregar uno de sus huevos a los hechiceros elfos. Los hechiceros le preguntaron qué hacer con el huevo, y la dragona les dijo que lo enviaran lejos. Debían salvarlo de las garras de Galbatorix, hasta que eclosionara y constituyera una esperanza para los que se opusieran al rey. La dragona y el grupo conformado por una veintena de hechiceros élficos unieron sus poderes en un hechizo para salvar al huevo. No sé demasiado sobre magia– reconoció Nasuada con un poco de vergüenza–, pero si entiendo que fue el mismo hechizo que utilizó Arya para salvar el huevo de Saphira, pero a gran escala, cobrándose la vida tanto de los magos como de la dragona.

Eragon notó cómo la esperanza afloraba en el corazón de Saphira, pero él todavía estaba procesando la información.

– Entonces... aun...

– ¿A dónde enviaron el huevo?– lo interrumpió Arya.

Nasuada suspiró con desánimo.

– Tan lejos que podrían haberlo enviado a otro mundo. Nadie sabe con exactitud dónde está.

_Eso quiere decir que si lo encontráramos y encontráramos a su Jinete, la balanza volvería a estar equilibrada_ dijo Saphira a través de Eragon.

– Sí, teóricamente sí.

– ¿Teóricamente?– repitió Eragon.

Nasuada lo miró con seriedad.

– Si el dragón y el Jinete, en el caso de que llegaran a Alagaësia, deciden ponerse del lado del Imperio, Eragon, Galbatorix y sus dos Jinetes, que podríamos considerarlos la nueva generación de los Apóstatas, nos aplastarían como a alimañas– sentenció.

Entonces Eragon volvió a tener la sensación de que su destino y el de todos los que le importaban pendía de un hilo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy!**

Buf. No saben lo que me ha costado subir esto -risas-. Tuve que editar varias veces, pero por fin está aquí.

Sé que hay demasiado OC, y que eso puede molestar a algunos lectores, pero es sólo en los primeros capítulos, mientras introduzco bien a Empty en la historia. Les aseguro que hago lo posible para que los personajes originales de El Legado entren en juego más deprisa, pero paciencia pliz T-T Lo que sí aseguro que habrá es mucho Murtagh ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA!.. coff coff

Si quieren un resumen más avanzado y detallado de lo que ocurrirá, por favor, visiten mi bio, donde tengo un resumen bonito del argumento principal de la historia.

Kissu!

Annell


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El dragón volaba. Peor que eso. ¡El dragón volaba Y hablaba! O por lo menos estaba aprendiendo.

El hecho de que su dragón volara era algo que Empty había aceptado e investigado en múltiples páginas de internet y libros de fantasía. Pero en casi ninguno le habían advertido que los dragones hablaban.

Lo descubrió un día que volvía del instituto. Cogió el metro y se sentó en un asiento de una esquina, con el i-Pod encendido y la mochila negra apoyada en el regazo. Su dragón (al cual aun no le había encontrado un nombre adecuado) había crecido lo suficiente para ocupar más de media cama si se estiraba. Y tenía el encantador detalle de dormir despatarrado.

En un acto de caridad y amor desmedidos los primeros días, Empty le había cedido la cama y ella había dormido sentada apoyada contra la pared, con una manta. Sonrío al despertar y encontrar al ya no tan pequeño dragón dormido a su lado.

Al bajar del metro, pasó por una charcutería, donde empezaba a ser conocida, a comprar varios filetes para su mascota. La amable y rolliza mujer que la atendía no paraba de preguntarle cómo podía comer tanto y permanecer tan delgada, a lo que Empty respondía con una sonrisa y un "_en casa tenemos estómagos como pozos sin fondo_", con el cual sabía que no mentía. Claro que el hecho de que las costillas se le marcaran sin necesidad de inspirar profundamente, o que sus manos fueran largas y huesudas no daba demasiada credibilidad a su frase.

Aquel día, como cualquier otro, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Empty se encontró a seis metros en línea recta de la puerta de su casa. Seis metros que cruzó corriendo cuando escuchó algo de cristal romperse. Su dragoncito solía comportarse bien si lo llevaba (escondido como podía) a la arboleda donde lo había encontrado para jugar y descargar energía, pero el día anterior le había resultado imposible llevarlo.

Abrió la puerta hecha una furia. Aunque su furia se vio convertida en sorpresa cuando observó a su mascota saltando desde la mesa con las alas extendidas, mantenerse en el aire con un par de aleteos para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

– ¡Hey!– gritó Empty. Cerró la puerta de una patada, dejó caer las cosas y corrió hacia él– ¿Estás bien?... ¡No, claro que no, estás loco¿¡Cómo se te ocurre intentar volar en mi salón!?

El dragón meneó la cabeza, estornudó y dos volutas de humo escaparon de sus fosas nasales. A unos metros de ellos se hallaban los restos de un florero. El dragón debía tener hambre, pues las flores estaban mordisqueadas. Empty bufó.

– Ahora entiendo por qué a mamá no le gustan las mascotas–gruñó

_Mascota..._

El trozo de cristal que estaba recogiendo le produjo un amplio tajo cuando se crisparon sus dedos. Un pensamiento se había formulado en su mente, pero no estaba hecho por _su _mente.

_No._

El cristal manchado de sangre cayó al suelo. La confusión en Empty era tal que no llegaba a sentir el dolor en la mano. La voz procedía de otra mente. Miró al dragón, único ser vivo cerca de ella, con incredulidad.

– ¿Me estás HABLANDO?– gritó.

Por primera vez desde que el dragón salió del huevo, Empty advirtió el brillo de inteligencia que había en su mirada.

_No mascota. No soy mascota._

– No me lo creo...– susurró ella–... ¡Hablas!

_Sí_

– ¡Y encima me entiendes!– de nuevo cambió su volumen a un grito histérico– ¿Qué clase de mascota eres tú?

El dragón emitió un sonido enfadado. Algo parecido a un gruñido.

_No soy mascota. Mascota no entiende, yo sí._

– ¡Dios santo!– exclamó Empty– Solo necesito refinar tu uso de la gramática y ya te expresarías mejor que muchos engendros de mi instituto...

Estiró la mano para acariciarlo, pero el dolor agudo de su piel al abrirse más le recordó la herida causada por el cristal.

– Au...– susurró al ver que la sangre comenzaba a gotear.

Con un suspiro caminó hacia el baño. El dragón la siguió y, ahora que Empty ponía atención a los sentimientos que podían transmitir sus ojos púrpuras, notó que estaba preocupado.

Sonrió.

– Tendrás que ayudarme a buscarte nombre– le dijo.

* * *

_Hay algo que preocupa a Galbatorix _le dijo Murtagh a Espina mientras volaban.

_Lo sé _respondió el dragón, _he visto a un mensajero desde los Llanos Ardientes ir para hablar con él. Después de eso, Galbatorix se encerró toda la tarde._

_¿Qué crees que le haya dicho? _preguntó Murtagh con aparente indiferencia.

_Nada bueno. Pero me sorprende que el mensajero sobreviviera. Aunque son más débiles que nosotros, Eragon y Saphira deberían haberlo detectado._

_Estarían demasiado cansados... La próxima vez no podré dejarlos vivir._

La conversación hizo una pausa en ese momento. Murtagh y Espina volaban sobre Alagaësia sin prisas. Disfrutaban de esas charlas en el aire, sin principio y sin fin, con todos los silencios que hicieran falta. Ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de mantener una conversación fluida. Sin embargo, algo perturbaba a Espina.

_Murtagh... _llamó Espina. Sin formular la respuesta verbal en su mente, el joven le dio a entender que le prestaba atención. _¿Qué demonios estamos buscando?_

Murtagh suspiró y se apartó un rizo que le estorbaba a la vista.

_No lo sé _admitió, _Galbatorix dijo que voláramos en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa, pero no sé qué debemos buscar... Limitémonos a ver que todo sea igual que ayer._

_Puede que lo que buscamos tenga que ver con el mensaje desde los Llanos Ardientes._

_¿Recuerdas cómo era el mensajero? Tal vez esta noche entre en su mente para ver el mensaje._

Espina le transmitió una imagen mental del mensajero, que tenía pinta de campesino nervioso, aunque sus pequeños ojos negros brillaran con astucia. Murtagh asintió

* * *

_¿Dolor?_

– Sí– refunfuñó Empty. Tras cinco minutos en una conversación poco fluida con su dragón, el hecho de que hablara había perdido importancia. ¡Era una minucia, tomando en cuenta que el que hablaba era un DRAGÓN! La criatura aprendía a una velocidad de vértigo, y aunque se expresaba mejor, aun le faltaba fluidez. Fue cuando Emtpy le devolvió su atención a la mano herida–. Mierda...

_¿Mier..._

– ¡No lo repitas!– lo interrumpió Empty, y se sintió como su madre, cuando la reñía por usar insultos o malsonantes– Bueno, répitelo si quieres, pero no es una expresión correcta.

El dragón se impulsó levemente con las patas delanteras, dio dos pequeños pasos en las traseras y restregó cara contra la pierna de Empty. La chica sonrió, a pesar de que estaba de mal humor. Se había envuelto la mano en un paño de cocina, pues la herida parecía necesitar uno o dos puntos.

– Y mira que tú tienes la culpa...– dijo mientras le acariciaba levemente con la mano sana– No intentes volar en casa, es peligroso.

_¿Peligroso?_

– Sí... aunque supongo que tienes que salir, no puedes pasarte la vida aquí encerrado– se quitó poco a poco el paño de la mano, con la esperanza de que ya hubiese dejado de sangrar–. En cuanto solucione esto, buscaremos una alternativa para eso de volar en el salón.

Se examinó la mano y frunció el entrecejo. Su mano expuesta le dolía aun más que cuando estaba presionada por el paño. Aun más enfadada que antes, cogió el botiquín (con la mano sana, por supuesto), sacó el alcohol, vendas y esparadrapo. Agradeciendo el hecho de ser ambidiestra, abrió la botella de alcohol y se echó un chorro sobre la mano.

Eso fue aun peor.

– ¡Joder!– gritó– ¡Me voy a...!

El dragón contempló la escena, divertido, y libre de cualquier remordimiento.

Cuando su madre llegó y encontró a Empty viendo la tele con la mano vendada, una simple explicación sobre un accidente culinario bastó para aliviar a la preocupada mujer. Aunque era mucho más doloroso que eso.

La chica se fue a dormir con la mano palpitando dolorosamente y la sensación de cómo a cada mínimo movimiento la piel se abría o se cerraba, impidiendo que cicatrizara. El dragón

dormía en el suelo, sobre las matas y almohadas que Empty le acomodaba, pero esa noche apoyó la cabeza al lado de la muchacha, preocupado.

Empty le sonrió.

_Cúrate, cúrate, cúrate, cúrate..._ repetía en su mente mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando despertó, se fue a examinar el corte y se encontró con una línea rosácea. Ninguna herida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

Eragon miró al cielo, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas. Un sudor pegajoso le llenaba el cuerpo y el sol reflejándose en la armadura de Saphira le dañaba los ojos.

Iban a morir, y lo sabía.

Los vardenos y el ejército de Surda eran pocos. No tenían ninguna oportunidad contra los varios miles de soldados de Galbatorix. Mucho menos cuando ya no contaban con los kull entre sus filas. Si todo estaba perdido... ¿por qué pelear?

El sol proyectó sobre él la sombra que más temía. Levantó la mirada casi contra su voluntad y se fijó en el imponente dragón rojo. Había crecido. Ahora era mucho más grande que Saphira, y más musculoso. Y su Jinete, mil veces superior a Eragon.

Murtagh.

Lo observaba con sus ojos oscuros inescrutables. A Eragon le costaba no pensar que eran sus mismos ojos, sus mismos rasgos, su misma sangre...

Una sonrisa cínica se extendió por el rostro tan conocido de Murtagh, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia atrás. Eragon siguió la dirección y sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas. Acercándose a una velocidad sin rival, venía un nuevo dragón, con las fauces abiertas y las zarpas delanteras apuntando hacia él.

Quiso gritar, quiso advertir a Saphira, dar media vuelta y salir volando, salvar su vida. Pero la voz murió en su garganta y los pensamientos no fluían, mientras Saphira le lanzaba gruñidos a Espina y él se los devolvía en lo que Eragon sabía que era una táctica de distracción.

Cuando su dragona se dio cuenta, el Jinete desconocido y su dragón ya estaban casi encima de ellos. Sin poder huir o siquiera razonar, Eragon escuchó en su mente los gritos agónicos de Saphira al ser herida por el otro dragón.

Y, sobre todo, retumbaba en su mente la risa de Murtagh.

– ¡NO!

– ¡Eragon!– la voz de Roran lo despertó de sus pesadillas.

Aunque, en efecto, estaba cubierto de un sudor viscoso, Eragon se alivió de descubrir que estaba en su tienda, y que sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

– ¿Estás bien?– le preguntó su primo mientras lo miraba cautelosamente.

Hacía ya varios días que las pesadillas lo acosaban, pero nunca de forma tan violenta. Sin embargo, Eragon asintió.

– Solo necesito un poco de aire– se esforzó porque la voz no le temblara, pero había olvidado lo mucho que su primo lo llegó a conocer.

Ya fuera de la tienda, Saphira lo miró preocupada.

_Pequeño..._, suspiró.

Saphira era la única a quien Eragon había confiado sus temores. El joven Jinete se apoyó en su amiga, enormemente aliviado de que sus heridas fueran un mal sueño.

_¿Qué te pasa, Eragon?_

– Simple y llanamente...– dijo sin molestarse siquiera en mantener la conversación en un canal privado– que estoy muerto de miedo, Saphira.

Empty extendió su pierna pálida y delgada para aplicarse la cera caliente. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y su madre, para variar, trabajando, por lo que podía escuchar al dragón corretear por los pasillos de la casa. El ruido de sus garras (que cada vez eran más afiladas) chocar contra el suelo cada vez más cerca, le indicó a Empty que se acercaba.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_, le preguntó con curiosidad.

– Depilarme– respondió ella mientras le enseñaba la cera caliente.

_¿Para qué?_

Empty se encogió de hombros.

– Una cuestión de estética. No me gustaría tener que usar shampoo para las piernas– aunque lo dijo con un tono bastante socarrón, dudaba que su amigo entendiera la broma.

Lo entendiera o no, el dragón se limitó a echarse en el suelo mientras Empty proseguía con su labor. La chica volvió a meter la pala de madera en la máquina de la cera y se la acercó a la pierna.

– ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Encima del hueso de la tibia había una marca de tonalidades plateadas. Tenía forma de E minúscula y de contornos irregulares. Comprendió entonces por qué Andrew Stanley, compañero de clase, le había mirado la pierna con incredulidad la semana pasada, y que la patada que le había metido en la entrepierna era inmerecida.

Empty intentó pensar con claridad por qué le habría salido esa marca.

_Fui yo_, le dijo el dragón, casi haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos. _La primera vez que te toqué, fue en la pierna._

La muchacha asintió al recordar la sensación de calidez y de cariño que, curiosamente, parecía tener su epicentro en la tibia cuando el dragón la tocó. No le dio más importancia al asunto, puesto que cuando se tiene un dragón como mejor amigo, que te habla y encima de todo parece ser que te lee el pensamiento, no tiene caso buscarle lógica a las cosas.

Acabó de depilarse en silencio. Sacó al dragón del baño y se duchó rápidamente. Envuelta en una toalla blanca, caminó hacia su habitación.

– He hecho un listado de nombres– le anunció al dragón que estaba tan cómodamente tumbado en su cama mientras veía la tele, hecho al que parecía haberle ganado afición. Unos días antes, Empty le había comentado la importancia de un nombre, así que él estaba impaciente por tener uno–. Veamos... He hecho el listado basándome en el hecho de que eres macho...

El dragón bufó, como si Empty hubiese hecho un comentario insultante.

_Claro que sí_, gruñó.

La chica se retiró la toalla del pelo, se lo secó bruscamente y rebuscó entre su mochila hasta encontrar un papel doblado.

– Todos vienen del griego, así que tengo la traducción. _Therion_, bestia; _Radamantis_, o _Aiakos_, que eran dos de los tres jueces del Tártaro, una especie de Infierno griego; _Hipnos_, sueño; _Thanatos_, muerte y _Aqueron_, temible y, dicho sea de paso, uno de los tres ríos al Inframundo en la mitología griega y río de la Grecia real. Creo que es el que mejor te queda.

_¿Soy temible?_, preguntó el dragón con un cierto tono de orgullo en la voz.

Empty rió suavemente.

– No para mí, pero supongo que cualquier otro sufriría un shock al verte. Pero yo digo que te queda bien porque supuestamente los dragones son criaturas imaginarias, y aquí estás. El río Aquerón es mitológico y real al mismo tiempo, como tú.

_Me gusta ese nombre... Pero porque soy temible_

– Vale, vale, decidido. Te llamarás Aquerón.

Murtagh asintió satisfecho tras examinar la mente del espía de Galbatorix. No tenía barreras en su mente, y tal vez por ello, los exhaustos Saphira y Eragon no lo detectaron una vez terminado el combate en los Llanos Ardientes. Sin embargo, sí que era un mago

El joven Jinete había descubierto cosas bastante interesantes hurgando en sus recuerdos. Cuando Nasuada había llamado a Eragon, Saphira y Arya, el espía había tendido un fino hilo que conectara su mente con la de la líder de los vardenos. Debía de ser un contacto casi mínimo, para que no fuera descubierto. Por ello, sólo había conseguido captar pensamientos sueltos y cortos. Pero de una relevancia sin límite.

Había otro huevo de dragón. No sabían en qué lugar lejos de Alagaësia ni si volvería, pero había otro huevo. Si el dragón nacía, sería el final para la guerra. Supondría una victoria aplastante para el Imperio, o unas esperanzas enormes para los vardenos. Y bien era sabido por todos que los vardenos vivían de esperanzas. Los habían ayudado a sobrevivir y ganar.

Después de dejar al espía inconsciente y de borrarle el recuerdo del chico de pelo negro y rizado acercándose a él, Murtagh caminó elegantemente hacia uno de los extensos jardines del castillo, donde se hallaba Espina. El dragón rojo esperaba tranquilamente, sin dar el menor signo de impaciencia ante la revelación de los hechos.

_Preocupante..._, comentó una vez Murtagh le hubo transferido toda la información de forma telepática.

_¿Por qué?_, preguntó el muchacho. _En el hipotético caso de que el huevo eclosionara, no sabemos si vendrán él y su Jinete a Alagaësia. Y en el caso de que lo hicieran, lo más probable es que los encontráramos antes que los vardenos y los uniéramos a nosotros. Recién llegados, estarían bastante confundidos._

_¿Y si está en Surda o Ellesméra? Se unirá a los rebeldes sin que podamos evitarlo._

_Ni Ellesméra ni Surda están especialmente lejos. Y se supone que mandaron al huevo a un sitio donde ninguno de los bandos pudiese encontrarlo._

A pesar de la aplastante lógica de Murtagh, Espina seguía ligeramente incomodado. No podía evitarlo. Solía confiar en su Jinete y estar de acuerdo en sus ideas. Pero esa vez era diferente, porque el peligro de un dragón joven como enemigo, por muy potencial que fuera, debía ser tomado en cuenta. Espina sabía que si tenía que enfrentarse a Saphira y el nuevo dragón sin la ayuda de Shruikan, moriría.


	4. Chapter 4

Empty se sintió incapaz de aguantar más. Aun le quedaban varias horas más de instituto, y la perspectiva de permanecer encerrada mucho tiempo con sus patéticos compañeros le producía nauseas. Bueno, su patética compañera.

El dolor de cabeza en cuestión se sentaba dos sitios más adelante que Empty, y llenaba la clase con sus chillidos mientras se balanceaba en las patas traseras de su silla.

_Bueno, por un poquito no pasará nada..._, pensó Empty.

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y apoyó las palmas extendidas sobre su regazo. Frunció el entrecejo y se concentró total y completamente en la compañera patética y en su silla. Visualizó el movimiento de las patas traseras, cediendo bajo el peso de la chica. Entonces ella caería.

_Bien_, asintió. El primer paso, visualizar el proceso, estaba completado sin errores. Ahora venía lo complicado.

Tenía que extender los hilos de su mente, como si fueran una telaraña, hacia la silla. Era un proceso lento y delicado, que le requería mucha concentración. Funcionaba mejor cuando imaginaba su conciencia como niebla acercándose a su objetivo. Solo quedaba un poco más hasta que su conciencia llegara. Y lo consiguió. Su mente había alcanzado y rodeado las patas traseras de la silla que quería tirar. El paso más sencillo era volver a visualizar y dejar que los hilos de su mente, conectados directamente a su imaginación, realizaran el resto.

Había descubierto su nueva capacidad cuando el corte de su mano, que ya no era más que una fina línea más clara que el resto de su piel, había sanado en una noche mientras se concentraba en su curación. Pequeños experimentos con la ayuda de Aquerón la habían convencido de que poseía una habilidad especial que, lejos de asustarla, llenaba a Empty de un sentimiento de superioridad y poder. Con la práctica había sido capaz de alcanzar con los hilos de su mente objetos pequeños o cercanos. Sin embargo, mover objetos más pesados, como había intentado con el sofá o la tele, le requerían el mismo esfuerzo que si los cargara. Aquerón le dijo que, aunque no se moviera, le supondría el mismo gasto de energía.

Claro que mover las patas de una silla no requería mucho esfuerzo. Cuando se aseguró totalmente de que su mente estuviera bien conectada a la silla, cogió con cuidado su carpeta y sacó una hoja con verbos traducidos al japonés. Su mente reaccionaba mejor si recitaba la acción en voz alta, pero sería demasiado sospechoso susurrar algo que inmediatamente después sucediera. Por tanto decidió usar las palabras en japonés, idioma que la vasta mayoría de sus ya de por sí incultos compañeros desconocía. Así, si por un casual alguien la escuchaba, no podría asociarla a los hechos. Como el de la silla.

-- Ochiru...-- susurró.

El grito de la chica y el ruido de la silla al caerse resonaron por toda la clase y acallaron a los demás solo por un momento, en el que asimilaron lo ocurrido, para después empezar a reír.

-- ¡No me hace gracia!-- vociferó ella para hacerse oír por encima de las carcajadas-- ¡Me he hecho daño!

-- Eso, señorita Mason, es lo que ocurre cuando se está balanceando en la silla y no atendiendo al profesor de turno-- le recriminó la profesora de Griego mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie--. En fin... Quedan cinco minutos, recojan sus cosas y salgan en silencio. Agradezcan a la señorita Mason que tenga que llevarla a la enfermería.

Los alumnos continuaron riendo mientras recogían sus cosas. Empty estaba encantada con sus progresos. Mientras guardaba distraídamente sus cosas, comenzó a pensar en lo que podría hacer por la tarde con Aquerón. El dragón ya era lo suficientemente grande para caminar con Empty subida a su espalda, pero nunca se les habría ocurrido, a ninguno de los dos, volar juntos. En primer lugar porque Empty sabía a ciencia cierta que su estómago no podría soportar una de las piruetas que veía a Aquerón realizar en la madrugada, cuando nadie podía verlo. Y en segundo lugar, porque se resbalaba con facilidad de las brillantes escamas, y no le hacía mucha ilusión clavarse las púas del cuerpo de Aquerón.

-- ¡Eh, Em!-- Empty se giró y descubrió a su amiga Lucy caminando hacia ella-- ¿Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?

-- ¿Aparte de estar castigada? No, no mucho-- mintió

-- Joder... ¡Ya llevas más de dos meses castigada! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Matar a alguien?

Empty se rió mientras mentía con tranquilidad y fluidez.

-- Mi madre se enteró que me hice un tatuaje cuando fuimos de vacaciones de Navidad a Sidney.

En los ojos de Lucy brilló el reconocimiento. Desde el incidente de la patada a Andrew Stanley, por todo el instituto corrían rumores sobre el magnífico tatuaje plateado de Empty Vandom. El caso es que pocos lo habían visto.

-- ¿Puedo verlo?-- preguntó casi con lujuria.

Empty suspiró con pesadez. Dejó caer la mochila y se subió los bajos de su pantalón vaquero, dejando ver unos zapatos de tela negros con dibujos de calaveras, una pierna flacucha y pálida y, lo más llamativo, la marca de Aquerón, brillando al recibir la luz.

Lucy soltó un silbido de admiración.

-- La E es de de Empty, ¿no?-- preguntó. A Empty no se le había ocurrido eso, pero asintió inmediatamente-- El color es increíble, ¿cómo te lo hicieron?

-- No me fijé, yo estaba hablando con la enfermera-- dijo.

Lucy chasqueó la lengua. Desvió la mirada hacia adelante, y Empty notó que su amiga se alteraba.

-- Hablamos luego. Viene tu amigo el alemán, y ya sabes que me da mal rollo-- susurró antes de coger sus cosas y salir corriendo.

Empty se giró. "Su amigo el alemán" era un chico un curso mayor que ella, Leickran. Los alumnos se quitaban de su camino a medida que él se acercaba, motivados por un miedo irracional. Sin embargo, Empty, una despreocupada nata, se limitó a mirarlo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el bajo del pantalón.

-- Hola, Leickran-- saludó mientras habría su casillero.

El chico se apoyó contra el casillero de la izquierda. Sus ojos azules y su pelo grisáceo, casi blanco, le conferían un aspecto de lo más particular, al tiempo que contrastaban con el eterno negro de su ropa. Miró a Empty.

-- Ahora es cuando me cuentas la verdad de esa marca-- ordenó.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa azucarada.

-- ¿No me crees?

-- No.

La sonrisa de Empty dejó de ser dulce y se transformó en una mueca casi socarrona.

-- Chico listo-- lo alabó. Leickran ni siquiera se inmutó--. Lástima que no te lo pueda contar.

-- Si quieres un consejo, o aunque no lo quieras, te diré que todas las cosas grandes pueden esconderse perfectamente en mar abierto.

La boca de Empty se abrió, a medias de sorpresa, a medas para contestar algo. Fue incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola sílaba mientras veía a Leickran marcharse parsimoniosamente. ¿Sabía lo de Aquerón? ¿Se lo contaría a alguien? Frenética, Empty recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

-- ¡Espera!-- le gritó, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que pasaban a su lado. Leickran se detuvo sin girarse para mirarla-- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

El chico volvió la cabeza un poco, mirándola solo de reojo.

-- Nada-- respondió--. Pero ya que tienes algo entre manos, no desaproveches mi consejo.

Y sin más, se marchó.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el inicio de una nueva clase. Para entonces, Empty ya corría hacia su casa, repasando mentalmente todo lo que podría necesitar para ir con Aquerón al mar. Leickran tenía razón: no debía desaprovechar su consejo.


End file.
